The invention relates to dolls or similar toys, such as plush animals representing living beings and comprising a flexible body formed of a fabric envelope stuffed with fibres and rigid or semi-rigid members generally formed from a moulded plastic material.
Such toys will be designated hereafter by the general term "dolls" for the sake of simplicity and of course in a non limitative way.
In known dolls of the kind in question, the members are generally connected to the flexible body by a single line of sewing or adhesive which assumes a fastening role but no relative holding role: these members hang then along the body, except in the case of a tight assembly in which they occupy a practically invariable position with respect to the body.
To make the dolls in question such that at least two of their members are smoothly articulated with respect to the body, i.e. occupy readily modifiable stable positions with respect to said body, it has already been proposed (Luxembourg patent No. 55 186) to embed in said body a framework having projecting portions in the form of at least partial balls intended to be capped with an easy fit by shells integral with the members.
But the frames in question, generally formed from a moulded plastic material, were expensive, which inadmissibly increased the overall price of the dolls considered, which was generally very low.
The purpose of the invention is especially to overcome this drawback by providing, for the frames, a very economic construction which is very easy to adapt to dolls of different dimensions.